Electronic equipment, e.g., computers, printers, plotters, that utilize one or more system clocks to synchronize their various circuits and functions, generate unintentional electromagnetic emissions at frequencies derived from the system clock frequency. Generated electromagnetic emissions, if strong enough can interfere with surrounding electronic equipment. In order to minimize these emission levels to below that which will interfere with neighboring equipment, U.S. and international standards of acceptable levels have been set. The Code of Federal Regulations, 47 C.F.R. 15.35, referring to the international standards of Comite International Special des Perturbations Radioelectriques (C.I.S.P.R.) requires that the unintentional electromagnetic emissions be kept below stated levels as measured by equipment employing a C.I.S.P.R. quasi-peak detector with prescribed charge and discharge times. The quasi-peak detector with a 120 kHz receiver bandwidth in the 30-1000 MHz range for radiated emissions centers on the salient radiated emission frequency to measure the emission strength at that frequency. If the measured unintentional electromagnetic emissions exceed prescribed limits, the prototype under test is returned for redesign and then re-testing before it can receive approval for sale and use. The redesign is expensive and time consuming. First customer shipment delay reduces the revenues and may ultimately result in product cancellation. The redesign can involve a solution such as lowering the unintentional electromagnetic emission levels of the equipment by installing a shield around the equipment or selected components or designing and installing additional complex circuitry to suppress the unintentional electromagnetic emissions to acceptable levels.